pmurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrike the Zangoose
Shrike is a Zangoose and the leader of Team Sickle. He, along with the other two members of his team, was a former Outlaw; specifically, a thief. Appearance Shrike is a normal Zangoose with blue eyes; however, as a blue-eyed Zangoose would likely be identified as the former thief, he dyes his stripes black and calls himself a shiny. Shrike is never seen in his normal colorations except on occasion by his team members. He also wears a Silk Scarf around his neck. Personality Shrike is a very calm and thoughtful Zangoose that prefers to think before jumping into things headfirst. He, like Wraith, has a habit of keeping his words to himself unless necessary, generally living by the moral that his words should count. However, it's hard to shut him up when he's around Pokémon that he actually trusts. He is very overprotective of those close to him, and will defend them with his life. However, this also means that killing or harming one of his friends will cause him to panic, in which case even his battle tactics are ineffective. He can seem very cold or even downright rude to strangers, although he means well overall. History Shrike was born into a family consisting of his mother, a Zangoose named Ria and his father, a Weavile named Duke. While Ria was a very kind and loving parent to their child, Duke was a ruthless Outlaw and didn't care much for the youngest of his five children, instead opting to train the oldest two who hadn't left the family to be Outlaws like him. Shrike and his mother became very close, but when Shrike was eight years old, his mother and father got in a fight over his future. His mother disappeared the next day, and while Shrike didn't understand when he was young, he eventually came to the conclusion that his father had killed her. His father then began training him and his older brother, the only two children left now, to be Outlaws. One day, while Shrike was running errands in the nearby town, he learned about Exploration Teams. He immediately new that he wanted to join one, but his father despised the idea, assuring Shrike that he would be an outlaw and nothing else. Shrike complied, only because he was afraid to end up like his mother. The two of them trained until he was experienced enough to actually steal something, and he and his father performed a raid on a nearby home, only to be caught. His father fled, leaving Shrike behind, while he was taken to jail. After spending a year there, Shrike was finally able to escape, and he continued his career as a thief as it was the only thing he knew how to do. Three years marked the arrival of Wraith the Shuppet in his dimension, where the two met while they were both fleeing Wolf the Ariados, a Warden from Wraith's world and a pursuer of her as well as any other Outlaw he could find. They teamed up and eventually escaped him, with Wolf never finding out that Wraith was the Rotom he was looking for, and thinking she was just another Shuppet Outlaw. While Shrike hated Wraith at first, the two quickly became close friends. Upon Wraith's suggestion to start an Exploration Team, Shrike agreed immediately, and he became the leader of Team Ripper. A few months after beginning their explorations, they met Silver the Sneasel, a bounty hunter who was tiring of his job and decided he felt like joining the good guys for a change. The team was changed to Team Sickle, and the three have been close friends ever since. Relations with Other Characters *Wraith the Shuppet; Close friend *Silver the Sneasel; Close friend *Bubbles the Azurill; Friend *Scarlette the Sneasel; Acquaintance *Wolf the Ariados; Enemy Notable Roleplays *A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing; Off-PMU; There's a thief in hiding here in town; one who's trying to make himself a reputation. *Unnamed Town RP; Pirate Vero and justice10000; A mysterious killer has come to town, and he must be stopped! *Memory Lane **Side Character Trivia *Shrike was originally a bit wary of Sneasels and Weaviles, due to his experiences with his father, but upon his meeting with Silver, he realized that it was irrational to think all of them were the same. Category:Characters Category:Played by Lara